Sarah Ashton (The Freelancer Archives)
I pay respect Im a brave soldier "I'm not a super elite space warrior like you." ''- Ashton is befriended by Rhode and York'' Sarah Ashton is one of the minor characters introduced in the upcomming series: Red vs. Blue The Freelancer Archives. She is also one of the first non-Agent characters to be a named character (with the exception of Leonard Church). She is Project Freelancer's chief mechanic aboard the Mother of Invention. Role in the Plot 'Greeting the First Recruits' Sarah Ashton was among the four to first greet the first group of Agents aboard the Mother of Invention. Alongside The Director, The Counselor and F.I.L.S.S. she met with the Agents before disappearing and continuing her work on finishing off the incomplete Mother of Invention. 'An Honorary Freelancer' Some weeks after their arrival Agents Rhode and York both notice the engineer seated alone. They approach her, and comfort her inviting her to sit with them as an 'honorary freelancer'. She expresses her embarrassment when she reveals that she had never held a gun, yet York kindly puts her at ease stating he took his first kill that very same day. 'The Alaska Incident' Sarah Ashton months later is called by the Director and The Counselor to help the two with an experiment involving Agent Alaska and her armor enhancement, an Electricity Conductor. As several agents observe Ashton launches (under orders from Dr. Church), several thousand vaults of electricity into Alaska's armor. The enhancement fails, and the technology seizes up preventing them from bailing on the testing. The electricity continues to be produced at an unstable rate, killed Agent Alaska horrifically, right in front of Ashton. Appearance 'Combat Armour' Sarah's armour consists of a Project Freelancer standardised chest plate and shoulder pads with an ODST helmet. Her armour is coloured with Silver as it's primary colour, Black as it's secondary and Silver as it's armour detail. List of Injuries Sarah has not yet recieved any injuries serving under Project Freelancer. Personality Sarah Ashton has only made a very minor appearance in the series, however, she has shown to be quite comforting and kind towards the new recruits in taking time away from her work to greet them and make them feel welcome. Skills and Abilities As the Chief Mechanic aboard the Mother of Invention it is assumed she is extremely good (and likely passionate) at what she does. Being in charge of building a flagship also implies that she is well organised and quite intelligent but her personality suggests that she does not centre herself around her intellect. Relationships 'Agent Rhode' Sarah is approached by Agents Rhode and York and are invited to 'hang out' as a good friend of the freelancers. This excites Ashton due to the fact she appears a bit of a loner on the ship. 'Agent York' Sarah is approached by Agents York and Rhode and are invited to 'hang out' as a good friend of the freelancers. This excites Ashton due to the fact she appears a bit of a loner on the ship. 'Agent Alaska' Despite the fact she was under orders, Ashton feels solely responsible for the death of Agent Alaska. She remains haunted by nightmares about the incident, experiencing episodes comparable to that of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Trivia *Sarah Ashton is the second character to be introduced in this series with the name Sarah. **The other being Sarah Chantelle '''a.k.a. '''Agent Alaska who incidentally was also introduced in the first episode.